


Only Room for One

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: Haven Apartments [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: You're either team Nocobo or team Noctis; only Nyx gets to be on both.(in which Noctis 2.0 and Noctis the Original both vie for Nyx's attention in silly competitive ways)





	Only Room for One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kouaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/gifts).



> inspired by the ffxv anthology manga preview; thank kouaka for the very short fic yall

Nyx is amused when he enters his apartment, after a long day of running errands for work, not expecting to see Noctis and Nyx’s new animal-friend in what seems to be a stare-down.

“Really Noct? A glaring competition?” He lets the smile slip onto his face.

“Shush,” is his only reply, the younger man still staring unblinkingly at the black mini-chocobo.

Nyx snorts at his response, dropping his bag onto the floor; he turns to his new pet. “And you? What do you have to say for yourself.”

Nocobo - the Noctis look-alike chocobo he had picked up about a month ago - squawks at him to be quiet too, never taking her eyes off of Noctis.

In all honesty, Nyx isn’t sure if he should be laughing at the whole situation or offended that he’s being ignored by them both.

He takes a picture of the moment anyways and cheers on for them both.

(it ends in a begrudging tie when they both blink at the same time; nyx laughs at them when they both cry out at their loss)


End file.
